A new geranium plant was originated as a chance seedling from seed collected in mass from a collection of unidentified ivy geranium plants maintained as a germ plasm pool in open pollination in our nursery in Stuttgart. The instant plant is believed to be a hybrid by its characteristic of medium vigor, good rooted character, ample stem strength and desirable habit, and because of the double aaspect of the flowers, not usually seen in plants of this market class and by the pleasing flower characteristics of color and quality. This seedling blossomed for the first time in 1986 and because of its good rooting character and its pleasing purple violet flower color, this seedling was selected for propagation which was done by me and under my direction at Stuttgart by means of cuttings. Successive generations of this plant have shown that its novel and distinguishing characteristics are fixed and its homogeneity holds true from generation to generation.